the_kuroninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Moments of the month - 2017
Here’s a list of the moments of the month for Kuroninja’s 2017 explained. January For January, Kuroninja‘s blog began to grow. He started complaining about Power Rangers Ninja Steel, and that was his most popular blog post back then. February For February, Kuroninja started working on a Power Rangers and Super Sentai crossover based on Ninja Steel and Ninninger, for Fanfiction. He never completed it in February, though. March The Power Rangers Movie was released on March. Of course, Kuroninja had to talk about it. But what happened next was that Kuroninja began talking about Power Rangers Legacy Wars a lot, which was released after the movie. April This was the month where Kuroninja encountered a series on YouTube similar to his Kuroninja News. Back then, Kuroninja was a bit naïve and thought he could compete with a guy who has way more followers then him. May On this month, Kuroninja teased a fight between him and Lord Drakkon. It didn’t happen, but there was some interesting stuff happening. June During June, Akuroninja appeared in his first ever appearance on the Kuroninja series. Eventually, he became Lord Drakkon’s replacement, and Kuroninja had someone to fight. July July 20 is the birthday of Sakurako Okubo, the Earth-0 counterpart of Hammy, the green Kyuranger. Kuroninja had a crush on Hammy back then. August But because Kuroninja had a crush on Hammy, he ended up hating any Kyuranger ships that involved her. Then one writer created a lot of one-shots on fanfiction that shipped Stinger and Hammy, so Kuroninja sided with the Naga/Hammy shippers. This led to the Battle of the Kyuranger Fanfictions. When the battle of the Kyuranger Fanfictions ended, the Stinger/Hammy ship became obsolete and more people began shipping Hammy with Naga instead. August was also the debut of DSR, who was supposed to be a one-time story arc villain, but the creator of Kuroninja liked him, so DSR began appearing more. September Kuroninja began writing a series called “Riderverse Reviews,” where he began reviewing Kamen Rider episodes, starting from Build. It was a short-lived series, however, but it became one of the most popular series on Kuroninja’s blog. October Kuroninja began having some anger problems, which were revealed to have been caused by snake genes within Kuroninja. Kuroninja then got a new Zord, a Snake Zord. November Kuroninja was hyped for the Ninja Steel finale. He reviewed it, but there was something else he did. Kuroninja did his first collab during this month: Super Critic Taisen. The plot involves 5 youtubers who are trying to find the Gorider Powers by reviewing movies. December Kuroninja forgot to add a moment of the month for December until now. There were 3 candidates for Motm December: a photo that Kasumi Yamaya took with Sakurako Okubo and Yuka Yano, along with the Kyuranger cast, uniting 3 people from Earth-9 that Kuroninja has a crush on, but there was also one where Kuroninja warned people not to watch Space Sheriff Gavan Episode 5. Unfortunately, neither of those made it, but Kuroninja fought Akuroninja and defeated him on December 26, 2017, saving the Multiverse. This event made it to the Moment of the Month for December. Category:Moment of the Month Category:Lists